


At Long Last

by Kissed_by_Circe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Wanted, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissed_by_Circe/pseuds/Kissed_by_Circe
Summary: At first, he thinks that it’s a bet or something like that, that her friends are laughing about him behind his back, because the pretty, popular girl is going out with the history nerd and fantasy geek, that they’re planning a huge prank where he’ll end up in the middle of campus in his underwear and pink lipstick and tied to the statue of the university’s founder with fluffy handcuffs, so he’s suspicious and cautious, until he realizes that she’s actually nice.Sansa is in love with him and wants to be with him forever. Jon's too blind to see it.





	At Long Last

The more time he spends with Sansa the more confused he gets.

 

At first, he thinks that it’s a bet or something like that, that her friends are laughing about him behind his back, because the pretty, popular girl is going out with the history nerd and fantasy geek, that they’re planning a huge prank where he’ll end up in the middle of campus in his underwear and pink lipstick and tied to the statue of the university’s founder with fluffy handcuffs, so he’s suspicious and cautious, until he realizes that she’s _actually_ nice. The weird feeling in the pit of his stomach doesn’t go away, though, as does the little voice in the back of his head that’s whispering vile things.

 

Once he’s sure that she’s not just playing with him like the stereotype of a cruel, spoiled sonority girl he knows from the movies, he suspects other reasons for her behavior. Kindness, some pity, maybe even a bit of loneliness – though he doesn’t think that a girl like her, who’s popular and makes friends so very easily could ever be lonely enough, could be so desperate for company that she chooses to hang out with him – but after the first few times, after having lunch together and visiting a museum and going to the movies thrice, he thinks that it must be something different.

 

 _Aegon must’ve talked her into this_ , he thinks, when he drops her off at the door of her apartment after they watched _‘Mary Queen of Scots’_ , and she presses her soft lips to his gently, and when she smiles at him so shyly that he falls in love with her even more, his heart breaks a little. She’s only doing this because her best friend and her best friend’s lover told her how he’s been single since before forever, and how lonely and pitiable he is, he thinks, and she’s doing all this out of pity, to make herself feel better.

 

He tries to keep away from her after that, but he fails miserably.

 

She turns up on his door step three days after that kiss and after three days of silence on his side. He didn’t respond to her calls and her texts, just like his mouth didn’t respond to the featherlight brush of her lips on his, and there’s a mix of worry and anxiety and sadness in her voice and pearls in her eyes when she asks him why he’s ignoring her. “I don’t want to be separated from you”, she whispers, her voice thick with unshed tears, and she sounds so honest that he believes her, just for a moment, but that’s enough. Her lips taste of salt and he’s sure that they’ll be bruised come morning, but she clings to him like she means it, and that’s all that matters to him.

 

Later, much later, when she asks him if she can stay the rest of the night, with her hair disheveled and her thighs bruised and her voice hoarse from screaming, he wordlessly pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her. He’s less confused after that, especially when she confesses that none of her exes ever managed to sate her the way he does, and he comes to the conclusion that he’s her lover, that she just wants his hands and his lips and his tongue and his body and nothing more, and that she’s just spending time with him outside the bedroom to give them the illusion of a real relationship, to make feel as if he’s more than a boy toy, and to make herself believe that it’s not just a meaningless affair, and he’s okay with that.

 

He loves her, he just wants her to be happy, to _make_ her happy, and so he simply rolls with it. She’ll spend some time with him, before she meets the love of her life, and then she’ll move on from him. It’s easy to believe it.

 

And then she asks him to come to Scotland with her for the weekend, for her niece’s christening, and he finds himself in her childhood home between her father and her siblings and her uncles and aunt, who are looking at him suspiciously and ask prying questions ever since she introduced him as her boyfriend of four months, the one they all heard so much about, and she appears to be taking it so serious that he’s confused all over again.

 

*******

 

“This one’s different, mummy. I love him. I want to marry him one day”, she says matter-of-factly, not even looking up from the sink, and scrubs at a particularly persistent spot on a plate, and Catelyn hums from where she’s scratching left over potatoes into a box. “Your father and Robb are giving him a hard time right now, but… I saw the way he looks at you, darling. We’re all so happy that _you_ are happy with him.”

 

*******

 

“Why did you bring me here? Why did you want me to meet your parents, your whole family?”, he murmurs into the darkness of her bedroom. She’s laying half on top of him, her head resting on his chest and one of her legs thrown over his hips, just like they always sleep, the only difference being their clothes – he’s wearing a proper pajama instead of sleeping naked, because they’re just across the hallway from her parent’s room, and he doesn’t want to give them a show if he has to go to the bathroom at night – and he feels her hair sweep over the skin of his neck when she raises her head.

 

“Because I wanted you to meet them. And they wanted to meet you, after all I told them about you. See what kind of man you are, and such”, she says after a moment of hesitation, and he’s lying there motionless, moving his lips and nothing more. “Yeah, but, that’s something you only do when you’re in a serious relationship”, he adds, and wishes he hadn’t when her voice trembles and her fingers shake on his skin and she asks him if it’s just a meaningless affair for him. She’s trying to act strong, the darkness hides the wetness in her eyes, but he knows her well enough to know that this is a big thing for her, and he’s scrambly for the right words to make this right again.

 

“Do you want this to be an affair, and nothing more, or do you… really wanna be my girlfriend? For real?”, he manages to stutter, and hopes that that’s the right thing to ask. She sounds as if she’s going to choke on her sobs, and he feels his shirt and neck get wet from her crying when she tells him, barely audible through the tears: “I wanna be your girlfriend, and then your wife, and I wanna have your babies one day- not now, of ‘course- but some day. I- _I love you_.” There’s too much fear in her words, as if she’s thinking that he might not want the very same things, and it’s not easy to find her lips in the dark, but he finds them nevertheless.

 

“ _God_ , Sansa, I love you, too”, he breathes into her neck when they break apart, gasping for air, and he can taste the grin on her tear-stained lips when he pulls her back into his arms.

 

*******

 

When they enter the kitchen, where everyone’s gathered for breakfast, her mother’s gaze flitters over her puffy eyes and swollen lips and the bruises barely visible over the hem of her pajama top, and then lingers on her hip, where Jon’s hand’s resting as if it’s been clued to her, and she smiles at them.

 

*******

 

“You know, I actually thought that you’d talked her into spending time with me”, he tries to joke, but Aegon can hear the nervousness in his voice nevertheless, and he straightens his brother’s tie one last time, a broad grin on his lips when he chuckles. “As if. _Relax_ , Jonny. She loves you, she always did, even before you realized it. And now come on, we can’t keep your bride waiting”, he tells him, and shoves him through the door and towards the car that’ll take them to the little chapel that’s resting in the middle of nowhere surrounded by woods and meadows and hills, where her family and his are waiting for them.


End file.
